


Summer Nights

by snalies



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, This is probably bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalies/pseuds/snalies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your friends surprise you with a concert, it comes with a wave of excitement. But when Arin invites another friend along, you find yourself paying attention to much more than the blaring music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I could barely work the italics so if they look weird please don't hurt me.
> 
> Also this is my first work so a comment/kudos would be appreciated? You don't have to of course.
> 
> Also this is rather short. It's late. 
> 
> If you want more chapters let me know? Yeah.

The honk of the horn you heard at the end of your walk startled you just enough for you to throw the remote you had been holding behind you, causing the batteries to knock out. As you were heading to pick them up, the sound blared a second time, filling your ears to the brim with the noise. You decided to poke your head out your front door to see what on earth was going on. Very much to your surprise, you saw your best friend, Suzy, nearly leaning out her car window. She had a goofy grin that almost gave you the feeling you were in for something. 

"Hey!" She yelled, "Put on some comfy clothes and come on! We're going to a concert!" 

You had known her long enough to not question her motives behind this, but you did get the vibe that they were in a rush. Excitement filling your veins, you ran to your room and slipped into something that you could move around in. You grabbed your bag and locked the front door behind you, Half-running half-skipping to the car as the door slid open to a seat that you could almost hear calling you name. As you clicked yourself in, you noticed that all your friends were surrounding you. Arin was driving, Suzy was riding shotgun, Barry was sat on the far left seat, while Ross was sandwiched in between you both. They were all grinning like the idiots they were as you all sped off. 

"So, this is a bit of a surprise," You stated through a grin.

"Well, we figured it was time we all do something together, so I took matters into my own hands!" Suzy explained proudly. "There was a concert for a couple local bands, and tickets were 5$ each, so I figured it a golden opportunity to get all of us together!"

You laughed aloud at her, admiring her ability to take that initiative. The drive took a while, but it barely felt so as the 5 of you jammed to whatever music Arin had on his phone.

Arin pulled into the grassy parking lot just as the sun met the horizon. You could see a rather impressive looking stage with an area taped off. You were admiring the setup as Arin's phone ringing caught your attention. Ross, Barry, and Suzy walked up to the entrance, stepping through the metal detectors one by one. You noted how Suzy gestured to you and Arin, signifying that the other tickets granted you entrance. You found yourself waiting for Arin as he spoke lightly to the other person. As you waited for him, you couldn't help but listen to the conversation he was having. 

"Yeah! .... Well it's me, Suzy, Ross, Barry, and ________. .... Yeah, I've told you about them. .... Whatever dude, just get your ass over here! It starts in an hour. .... 'Kay, see you in a bit, bye." He finished, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He thanked you for waiting for him, and you two made your way, getting in more easily than you had thought. You both made your way to where your friends were sitting on a blanket. 

Seeing that there was a decent amount of people there, you were excited that you all had found a spot so close to the stage. After basically twiddling your thumbs for 45 minutes, many more people filed in. You watched idly as the band came out and started setting up their things. Your eyes traced the guitarist's movement, just to have your eyes torn away from him by a voice behind you. 

"Hey guys!" A rather happy voiced boomed from behind you. You turned to see a tall guy with messy hair that draped around his face like curtains. You wouldn't lie to yourself, he was cute. You smiled as your group threw jovial welcomes in his direction. He let out a laugh and stepped towards you. He held out a large hand as greeting.

"I take it you're ______! I'm Dan." He said, grinning. You shook his hand as the lights around the stage loudly snapped on, the last bit of sunlight leaving the air. You nodded happily, indicated your joy towards meeting him. You twirled back around to hear the band introducing themselves. You watched intently as they began playing a song you enjoyed from the first note.

_Take a look around the room,_ _Love comes wearing disguises._  
_How to go about and choose._  
_Break it down by shapes and sizes._  
_I'm a man who's got very specific taste_

The singer's body language told he was having a great time. And it seemed your friends were too. You moved your body to the tune of the music, Clumsily dancing like everyone else in the crowd had been doing. By the chorus you were just jumping around and singing to the song you had never heard.

_You're, You're, You're just my type._  
_You got a pulse and you are breathing._  
_You're, You're, You're just my type._  
_I think it's time that we get leaving._  
_You're, You're, You're just my type._

You were absolutely _loving_ this song. You friends took turns dancing with each other. You did a goofy tango with Suzy, A dance involving a lot of arm wobbling with Ross, A more butt-centered dance with Arin, And a dance similar to Suzy's with Barry. To your surprise, Dan grabbed your hand as the second chorus played on. You laughed as the two of you jumped around, hands locked. 

What could you say, _You were just his type._


	2. Color Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got a bunch of positive feedback on the first chapter which I am toooooo excited about! Thanks!!
> 
> So here's chapter 2.
> 
> I'm probably going to write to the end of the concert, yeah that sounds good.

As the concert went on, you found yourself to be getting dirty and, well, sweaty. It did make you feel better that everyone around you seemed to be in the same state. You held your hands up in fists as you danced, grinning at your group when you'd make eye contact with them. You suddenly realized that that guy you had danced with was back at your side. You had to think of his name, _god what was it_? Dean? Don.. no that wasn't _right_... Dan! That was it. Dan. You were surprised and almost disappointed in yourself for actually stopping paying attention to the music just to think of the dude's name. Nonetheless, you glanced over to him just to see him looking right back. He hip bumped you playfully and laughed. You really wanted to talk to him, but who could hear anything over this music? It was absolutely deafening.

The current band was finishing the last song of their playlist as a huge cloud of color powder was shot from the front of the stage. You were blasted with an endless supply of every hue. When you could finally open your eyes, you could see the color that didn't land on someone was rising into the hot summer night. You looked down at your body. You could see Teal, Red, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, and various shades of Blue covering your entire body. You looked around you to see your friends in a similar situation. They all looked very excited about it, as were you. You'd heard about marathons that'd use this stuff but you had never come in contact with it before. It would form a bright cloud when you'd jump, knocking little puffs out of your hair and off your shoulders. You turned to Dan, seeing that his hair was caked in pink and yellow, and he seemed _ecstatic_. You liked to see him having fun. It was comforting to know that if you never see this guy again, the memory of him is a very, very happy one. You felt him grab your hand again, pulling it towards him dramatically. You gave him your other hand and you to were dancing again. Colors mingling with one another. With interlocked fingers, you two jumped and swayed and bounced together. It was silly, and a little childish, but you were having an amazing time. 

The concert came to a dazzling finish, and you probably screamed a little too loudly. The excitement made it a giant blur. You and your group made your way out of the crowded area. Once it was quiet enough for you to speak and be heard, you walked up to Dan.

"It was awesome meeting you," You said, grinning. This earned a smile back from him.

"You too, man!" He returned cheerily. "Hey, let me get your number and we can get together sometime! Well, after I finally get the pink out of my hair," He joked, letting out a laugh. You wholeheartedly agreed, scribbling your number on a napkin you had in your bag and handing it to him. He grinned and took it eagerly. 

He and you group parted ways, the 5 of you piling into the car, most likely turning it into a brightly colored mess in the process. As you pulled out of the grass parking lot, Suzy grinned and looked back at you.

"You and Dan were killing it tonight!" She said through a smile. The statement made you blush under the color that painted your cheeks.

"Well, I guess I'm just a master of dance!" You joked, doing a small jig in your seat. 

"You're also a total smitten kitten, ______." She said, which made you stop wiggling and look straight at her.

"I'll admit, he was cute. But _smitten_? Really?" You asked, shaking your head and crossing your arms. "You're crazy, Sooz." You added playfully.

"What _ever_ , I could tell you were all too eager to shove your number napkin into his pocket." She chirped with a wink. 

"Bite me!" You snapped, but not in an aggressive way.

"I won't but Dan will. Now get outta here! I'll text you." She said. You could hear the smile in her voice as Arin pulled up to your walk. You said you goodbyes to everyone as you entered the house. You noticed the remote still on the floor, with batteries several feet away. You figured you'd get it later. You slipped into the bathroom and stepped in front of the full sized mirror. You were a mess. A sweaty, colorful mess. You smiled at your reflection and spun around to turn the shower on. As the water warmed, you peeled your dirty clothes off your body and tossed the aside. With another glance you saw your clean skin contrast from the skin that was doused in color. You felt like some sort of modern art piece. Your eyes traced the border of where you clothes had lay on your body as you took your last look before stepping into the shower. You looked down as the color dripped of your from, dyeing the water rather quickly. You weren't able to get it all out of your hair but it was enough. You hopped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. You buffed out your hair as you tossed your clothing in the drier. Once you were finally able to walk back to your room, you immediately threw on some jersey shorts and an old t-shirt and clicked the light off. You slipped into bed and shuffled to look at the clock. Damn, it was 12 am. You could've sworn it was much later than that, but you had decided to not give it much thought. With a pillow hugged to your chest, you drifted into sleep knowing that a cute boy had your number.

_Score._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly so fun to write.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you like it! 
> 
> xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song if you wanted to listen to it!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqWc2X8fSuc


End file.
